


Мурцура и Муртоки

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Визуал от G до T [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Визуал от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Мурцура и Муртоки




End file.
